Bardock's Redemption
by Aron the ultimate hero
Summary: What if Bardock survived the blast that destroyed planet Vegeta? This is the story of finding a lost son and redemption of sins.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story is my imagining of Bardock surviving Frieza's blast, and then trying to find Kakarot/Goku. Bardock will be nicer in this one and Fasha was the mother of Goku and Raditz.**

* * *

"Frieza, I've got to stop him!" Bardock said as he stumbled up the stairs of the tower leaveing a trail of blood as he went. He kept seeing visions of Planet Vegeta's destruction ever since he and his squad attacked Kanassans. Bardock tripped on a step and fell to the ground. He awoke to see himself on a strange planet. It wasn't one he had ever seen yet it looked so fimiliar.

"Bardock" someone called.

"Who is it? Show yourself! Who's calling me?" Bardock demanded looking around frantically "Come out! I know you're here!".

"Bardock!" the voice called again. In the distance Bardock saw a Saiyan warrior facing away from him.

"You know who I am, don't you Bardock?" the Saiyan asked.

"Yes…you're my son" Bardock said in disbelief, reaching forward.

"It's not too late father. To be different than him" Kakarot said. The face of Frieza came to Bardock's mind. The ground beneath Bardock slowly crumbled and vanished in fire.

"NO" Bardock yelled. He found himself on the floor. 'This is insane the place I was just at seemed just as real as this' he thought. 'I've got to stop him' Bardock thought picked himself up off the ground and started running up the stairs. When he reached the top he leaned on the railing at the edge of the tower. Bardock was panting heavily as his sweat mixed with his blood as it dripped to the ground. "I can't do it, I don't have enough energy, it's over" Bardock said.

"Bardock, I can't believe you. You can't quit now" a female voice said.

"I can't do it. I'm not strong enough" Bardock said.

"You're not acting like the Saiyan warrior that I fell in love with" the voice said.

"F-fasha" Bardock said eyes wide with suprise.

"You can beat him, you have to. Think about Raditz, about Kakarot. You can't quit, you have to stop" Fasha said.

"You're right I have to stop him, I will to stop him!" Bardock said. Bardock clenched his fist as his power started rising. "Frieza I'm coming for you, you murderess, self serving, trader it's over. Tora, Fasha this is for you" Bardock said growling with anger and hatred. Bardock's blue aura flared as he took off into the sky to confront Frieza.

**Inside Frieza's ship…**

Frieza stood looking out the window of his ship. "My my how stunning, sometimes I amaze myself at how callous I can be" Frieza said. A soldier ran into the room.

He stopped and saluted as he said "Lord Frieza an intruder is approaching".

"What, how could they have known!?" Frieza yelled "How many are there?"

"One my lord" the soldier said scared cowering.

"Ha! One, you came to alert me of one lowly saiyan. It must be the one Dodoria let escape. Launch the squadron let them handle this" Frieza said.

"Yes lord Frieza" the solider said then ran out of Frieza's chamber.

"Let's enjoy this little horror show" Frieza said grinning.

**Back with Bardock…**

"What the" Bardock said as he saw hundreds of warriors flood out of Frieza's ship. The flew toward Bardock to intercept him. A group surrounder him and fired Ki blast at Bardock. He dodged the beams and slammed his elbow into one that was in his way. "Bring it on you cowards" Bardock said as he mowed down any soldier in his way. He dodged, punched, kicked, blasted, anything to get them out of the way. A large mob of soldiers rammed into him, but he contiuned. Bardock roared as he unleashed an energy wave that knocked them all off of him. "Nothing will stop me, I will fight Frieza" Bardock yelled knocking more soldiers out of his way.

**Inside Frieza's ship…**

"So it's me he wants, so be it. Zarbon, prepare my transport" Frieza said.

"What? Why do you wish to leave the ship my lord?" Zarbon asked.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Frieza asked.

"No lord Frieza! Right away sire!" Zarbon said tripping over himself to do the tyrants bidding. Frieza hissed as he saw Bardock taking out all his top soldiers.

**Back with Bardock…**

Bardock was yelling in anger as he plowed through more and more of Frieza's men. One grabbed Bardock's ankle. Another wrapped an arm around his neck. One by one soldiers grabbed ahold of Bardock. Bardock didn't slow. "RRRAAA FRIEZA" he yelled and pushed power into his right hand. He unleashed an energy wave strong enough to knock all the men loose. "FRIEZA COME OUT AND FIGHT ME" Bardock hollered as he made it to the ship. "Face me you coward" He screamed. The doors to the ship slowly opened. The soldiers quivered as Frieza slowly emerged from the doors.

"It's Frieza" a soldier cried.

"Lord Frieza" another said cowering.

"We salute you sire" yet another soldier yelled.

"Yeah long live Lord Frieza" cried more.

"No way, you've lived long enough. Actually it's been too long for my tastes" Bardock spat. Frieza raised a finger. "Frieza listen up we quit all of us got it? We don't work for you anymore we're free. You can find someone else to do your dirty work." Bardock proclaimed as a small redish yellow ball appeared above Frieza's finger. "Oh yeah there is one last thing" Bardock said raising his right hand. A blue and white pulsing energy surrounder his hand. "This is for all the people we killed in your name. I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you. HERE HAVE IT!" Bardock yelled throwing the energy ball. Frieza sat there letting the ball get closer. Frieza began to laugh maniacally as his energy orb grew to a massive size. Bardock's attack collided with Frieza's but it fizziled out as soon as it made contact. "No way" Bardock screamed in disbelif.

"No Frieza, please don't, spare us" a soldier pleaded. Frieza's evil smile grew as he launched his attack.

"FFRRIIIIIEEEEEEZZZAAAAAA" Bardock yelled as he was overtaken by the blast. Bardock floated in the blast, his armor being disintegrated. He saw a vision, a vision of his son, Kakarot, standing before Frieza. "I see now, it's you my son." Bardock said weakly "You're the one who will defeat Frieza". He smiled and laughed in victory as the blast moved closer and closer to the planet. "KAAKAROOOOOOOOOT" Bardock yelled as the blast collided with Vegeta.

Frieza looked upon the planet as it slowly fell apart. Large cracks spread across the surface and then it exploded in a massive fireball. "HAHAHAHA LOOK AT THAT ISN'T IT MARVELES, LOOK ZARBON LOOK DODORIA LOOK AT THE FIREWORKS AREN'T THEY SPLENDID HAHAHAHAHA" Frieza yelled happily. Then it all stopped. Planet Vegeta was gone.

* * *

**There you go the prologue I guess. I'm sure you all say this in Bardock father of Goku, but I needed to make some changes to it. Next chapter has a familiar species in it. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hope you liked the first chapter. Here's number 2. Please tell me if I'm giving good enough details about how things look, or descriptions of fights. It makes me a better writer which means you don't have to be tortured when you read my stories.**

**' ' Thought/Telepathy**

* * *

"No, no, stop. I have to stop him. It can't end this way! Kakarot! FRIEZA!" Bardock yelled as he quickly sat up in the bed. Bardock touched his sweat covered head as he panted. "What? What happened? Was it a dream or another vision" Bardock wondered. He realized he was in an unfamiliar room. The walls and ceiling were made of stone and the window was just a square cut out of the wall. He observed his surroundings, there was a rectangualar wooden table next to a wooden wardrobe that was open. The wardrob contained an odd outfit. The top of the outfit was a white long sleeve shirt that had a frilly collar. Over that was blue armor with gold outlining the plates. The left shoulder had armor protecting it as well but the right shoulder presented only a brown strap. The pants were blood red and looked to be extremly loose around the legs. On the floor of the wardrobe were black training boots. As Bardock finished looking at the outfit the door to the room opened. Bardock looked to see a 4ft tall, humanoid alien with pink skin, a large head, and pointed ears.

'Hello' it said telepathically.

"How did you talk without moving your lips" Bardock asked shocked.

'I'm sorry I can't understand you. You'll need to use your mind to communicate with me' it asked.

'This things insane' Bardock thought.

'I'm not insane. I just don't speak your language. For us to communicate you must use your mind' it said. Bardock gasped.

'You-you can read minds' Bardock said in his mind.

'Yes now Bardock please get dressed and come with me'. Bardock sat in the bed speechless. 'Come on hurry up we don't have all day'.

'Right'. He got out of bed and was surprised to see he was still wearing undergarments. 'Hmm that's weird I would have thought that being in that blast would have disintegrated my…wait my headband'.

'Oh yes that headband of yours. It was practically destroyed, but we repaired it'.

'Y-you did'.

'Yes it's right here' it said holding up Bardock's headband. Bardock went over to the alien and took his headband and tied it around his forehead.

'Thank you. This is…' Bardock started but was interrupted.

'The only think you have to remember your friends and race. Yes I know'.

'How-how did you…'.

'We know a lot about you Bardock. Like how you and your platoon destroyed the inhabitants of planet Kanassa, and how you confronted Frieza but lost' it said 'The only thing we don't know is how you survived, or how you ended up on our planet'.

'I don't know either. I guess I was given a second chance. I don't know why. I've done terrible things. I've murdered dozens of races, some of them in cold blood, and I let my mate and best friend die'.

'Yes, you've done many bad things. Some would agree that you don't deserve a second chance, but everything happens for a reason, we just need to find those reasons'.

'Thank you… What's your name?'.

'Oh yes my name is Soba, and I am a Yardrat' Soba said.

'A Yardrat I've heard of you before'.

'Yes, I'm sure you have, now get dressed you've been asleep for a week. You need food and water'. Bardock's stomach grumble loudly at the mention of food. Bardock got dressed in the strange Yardraten outfit and left the room. He saw a light coming from down the hall and walked toward it. He came into a lounging area that was decorated with artwork of the world. A large table with lots of food was in the back of the room. Soba and his family were already seated and waiting for him.

"Do all Yardrats wear the same outfit" Bardock said out loud so no one would understand him. He took a seat and waited for permission to eat.

'Bardock this is my wife Aigyou, and my son Chin' Soba said.

'It's an honor meeting you, and my you have my greatest thanks for letting me stay in your home' Bardock thought. Aigyou said something in the Yardraten language toward her husband then smiled at Bardock.

'Your quite welcome, now let's eat' she said. Bardock was going to let them eat first thinking he would eat all the food before they got any. To his surprise the Yardrats ate just like saiyans. Realizing the food was run out he started to cram food down his throught. A few minutes later all the food was gone and Aigyou started putting away dishes. Bardock sat in his seat not knowing what to do now. He'd never eaten with another species before. Well, a living species. He didn't have anything to say or do so he just sat there.

'Have nothing to do' Soba asked. Bardock nodded. 'Well then you can help Aigyou do the dishes, and then you can go in the backyard and do some work' Soba said. Bardock was about to say no until he remembered that they were letting him stay with them, so he swallowed his pride and started bringing dishes into the kitchen. When all the dishes were in the kitchen Aigyou handed Bardock some rubber gloves. He rolled up his sleeves and put the gloves on or at least tried to. They wouldn't go past the middle of his fingers.

'Um, these won't fit' Bardock thought.

'Oh I'm sorry you are a lot bigger than us' Aigyou said. Bardock took the gloves off and put them on the counter. He grabbed a cup and started to wash it, but it shattered after Bardock started scrubbing. 'Bardock are you ok' she asked.

"I just broke her glass and she asked if I was ok. I thought she would have yelled at me" Bardock said. 'I'm fine'.

'Oh good. Please try to be more careful' Aigyou said. After Bardock broke another glass and a plate he was assigned drying duty. After that nothing else was broken and the job went smoothly. When the dishs were finished Bardock went to the backyard. He could see it was still bright outside.

'That's weird why it is still light out. I thought we just had dinner' Bardock thought.

'Here on Yardrat we have longer days we'll have sunlight for another 5 hours more before it gets dark, but we'll go to bed before that' Soba explained.

'So what do I do' Bardock asked.

'First you'll help me fix the car, then we'll feed the Ubuge' Soba said. Bardock followed him to the garage. He saw the car was in need of serious repairs.

'What happened' Bardock asked.

'Oh nothing' Soba said. Bardock just shrugged then waited to be told what to do. Bardock's job was to hand Soba the tools he needed when he asked for them. After 45 minutes Soba started the car. It roared into life.

'Hey it works' Bardock thought.

'Yup now let's go feed Ubuge' Soba said. Bardock followed Soba to an 8 by 8 sized shed. On the side there were two 10ft barrels. 'You get the food, and I'll get the water' Soba said. Bardock found a large bowl under a valve. He turned the valve and meat scented blocks came out when the bowl was full Bardock closed the valve, and picked up the food. 'I'm impressed. That valve is very hard to turn' Soba said.

'Really I didn't notice' Bardock thought.

'Well let's get this food to Ubuge she hates it when her food is late' Soba said. Soba picked up the water bowl having to use both hands. He then walked over to the door and it opened by itself.

'That's new I didn't know you had automated doors' Bardock thought.

'We don't I opened the door telekinetically' Soba said.

'You can do that. Can you teach me' Bardock asked amazed 'It might come in handy'.

'Maybe someday' Soba said. They entered the shed, and Bardock heared growling. He stopped and saw something in the banister. A large purple tiger like creature jumped down. The spines on its shoulders stood on end as it growled at Bardock.

"What are you growling at pussy cat?" Bardock asked unafraid. The tiger roared as it pounced at Bardock. He dropped the food and dodged the attack.

Soba got between the two. 'Bardock stop that's Ubuge' he said. The tiger stopped growling and its spines relaxed. It started to purr as Soba petted it. 'See, she's a good girl' Soba said. Ubuge went over to her food and started eating. Bardock scratched behind her ears and left. 'Well Bardock, it's time for bed' Soba said. Bardock followed Soba to the house. As he was about to enter he stopped and looked at the sky.

'Bardock what is it' Soba asked.

'Nothing' Bardock thought and went inside.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is finished I hope you enjoyed it and I promise it'll get more interesting later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait but I haven't been near a computer long enough to do anything. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Bardock was lying in his bed. The sun had gone down a while ago, but he couldn't sleep. So many thoughts raced thoughts his head. 'Kakarot, my son I hope you have arrived safely to your designated planet. I hope you'll find someone to watch over you. I promise I'll find you. Raditz be strong I'll find you too' Bardock thought. He rolled over to get comfortable and shut his eyes. Bardock saw a forest on an unknown planet. There was an old man walking, and the sound of a baby crying filled the air. The old man went toward the sound. When discovered the sorce of the sound he found, on the forest floor, a baby naked and all alone. The old man smiled and picked up the baby.

"Well, what do you know, a baby. How did you get out here little guy?" the old man asked. The old man saw something move behind the baby and noticed he had a monkey tail. "Hmm a tail that's strange. Well don't worry I'm a little strange myself. Well I can't just leave you out her alone now can I. You need a name how about…Goku do you like that?" the old man asked. The baby giggled and kicked the old man in the face. "Hey, aren't you a little stinker. You should take it easy on me I'm old enough to be your grandpa you know" the old man said.

Bardock awoke the next morning. "Kakarot I'm glad you're safe" he said. He got up and started doing handstand pushups. After a while he started doing sit ups. When he finished he jumped to his feet and popped his neck and back. He got dressed then headed into the lounge. He saw Aigyou was making breakfast, Soba was reading something, and Chin was playing with his toys.

'Good morning Bardock. Did you sleep well?' Soba asked.

'I slept fine' he answered. Bardock went to the backyard. He saw a tree and started punching it. Each time he did fruit dropped from the tree. Bardock started to mix it up with some kicks making the tree teeter. He continued until the tree fell over. 'I didn't even break a sweat, there's got to be something I can do to train that will give me a challenge' Bardock thought.

'If you want a challenge how about I teach you to control that new ability of yours' Soba said.

'You would teach me to control the visions' Bardock asked.

'Well it depends on what you'll do with it once you have control' Soba said.

'Please help me, maybe if I learn to control the visions I can find my sons' Bardock begged.

'The ability to see into the future won't help you find you children, but I can teach you a technique that can' Soba said.

'You can? Thank you, I've never received such kindness from a stranger before' Bardock thought.

'That's the thing about being kind, it could change someone's life' Soba said 'Now to begin you must first learn to control your mind. Come sit with me'. Soba sat down on the grass and crossed his legs. Bardock did the same. 'Now close your eyes. Let everything go. Listen to the wind and the animals. Fell their heart beats. They are at one with nature and each other' Soba said. Bardock took a deep breath. He listened and listened but that's all he could do. 'Do you feel them' Soba asked.

'No I don't' Bardock thought.

'Concentrate' Soba said. Bardock tried, he tried the hardest he could. 'Relax Bardock, you can't force it. Let it come to you. Relax and concentrate' Soba said. Bardock loosened his muscles and took a deep breath. 'Let your mind guide you. Feel the energy of the universe flow in harmony with your own'.

'I-I see something' Bardock thought 'It's a planet'. Then the image vanished. Bardock's eyes flew open. 'What did I just see? Why did I see that planet?' Bardock asked.

'I don't know Bardock' Soba said.

'Breakfast is ready' Aigyou called. They went inside to enjoy breakfast, but Bardock was quiet and hardly ate. He was to busy pondering why he saw that little blue planet.

"Could that be the planet Raditz or Kakarot is on?" Bardock said.

'What was that Bardock?' Soba asked.

'Nothing Soba just thinking out loud' Bardock thought.

'Oh yes, it can be quite troublesome not knowing where the ones closest to you are' Soba said. Bardock sighed and got up.

'I'm not very hungry. If you need me I'll be outside' Bardock thought. Soba and Aigyou looked at each other then at Bardock. When Bardock got outside he sat down on the grass and tried to force a vision to come to him. He sat there for an hour before he lost his patients.

"RAH WHAT GOOD IS THIS STUPID MIND POWER IF I CAN'T USE IT" Bardock shouted at the sky "I promised Kakarot and Raditz I'd find them! I promised Fasha I would find them! I promised Tora I'd avenge him! Am I alive only to suffer the agony of regret? Why, TELL ME WHY I'M STILL ALIVE!" As Bardock shouted his aura was flaring, blowing away trees and rocks and shaking houses. Then it stopped and Bardock sunk to his knees. "Why give me a hint then slam the door" he asked quietly. He let his power fall, and he became still. When he did he felt this strange feeling in his head. He felt the living this around him, and could feel their hearts beating in rhythm with his. 'What's going on' He thought.

'You've done it Bardock, you've opened your mind to use its full potential. Now concentrate try and feel your children's energy. Let your bond with them guide you' Soba said. Bardock closed his eyes. He saw a saiyan child with long hair and brown low class armor on.

"Raditz" Bardock said.

"Come on Raditz stop you're crying. The destruction of our planet and all its people is no reason to be such a baby" Another boy said rudely.

"But…" Raditz tried.

"No buts. Now stop crying and help me finish the mission" the boy said.

"Yes prince Vegeta" Raditz said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That a boy, now let's go destroy some weaklings. That'll make you feel better" a tall balled Saiyan said.

"Don't baby him Nappa. He needs to learn how to be strong with no one to comfort him" Prince Vegeta barked.

"Yes Vegeta of course" Nappa said. Then the vision vanished.

"Raditz, don't worry I'll find you, but you'll be safe with Nappa and Vegeta until then" Bardock said. Bardock got up. 'Thank you for your hospitality and for the training' Bardock thought and started to fly away.

'Bardock wait, where do you think you're going' Soba asked.

'To find my sons' Bardock thought.

'How? You have no way off this planet, and once you get into space then what. You don't know where they are exactly. You need a plan and more training. You may know your kids are alright, but you don't know where they are' Soba said. Bardock tried to argue, but he knew Soba was right. Saiyans can survive in upper atmosphere but not in the cold, merciless vacuum of space. And for all he knew Kakarot and Raditz could have been on the other side of the universe. So Bardock slowly lowered himself back to the ground. 'It may take time, but you will find your children I know it'.

* * *

**There you go another not so exciting chapter of Bardock's Redemption. Sorry for the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: What's up guys and gals it's Aron the ultimate hero here with another chapter of Bardock's Redemption. Bardock will be spending years on Yardrat and I don't have years worth of material so i'll be doing serious time skips. The chapters while he's on Yardrat might be short to so yeah. I hope you don't hate me for this so here goes.**

* * *

**1 year later**

Bardock was in the fields far out back from his Yardraten friends. He was currently in the sky punching and kicking the air. He fired a few Ki blasts at some rocks destroying them. He then flew to the ground and did some flips before stopping. "This isn't fun at all. I have no one to train with, or even a good training area. I've wasted a year here trying to master all the capabilities of my new power when I should have been looking for Kakarot and Raditz" Bardock said with a sigh. He plopped down on a rock, and looked at the mountain range in the distance. "Kakarot I hope you're alright my vision of you falling off that cliff makes me feel worse about not being with you. And Raditz, I should be there to teach you what really matters and not let prince Vegeta tell you that power is all that matters" Bardock sighed "But If I was out there I'd probable never find you and then what would I do?"

As he sat there Ubuge snuck up behind him. Her golden eyes were locked on Bardock. She was getting ready to pounce. Bardock smirked. Ubuge pounced but Bardock dodged. He put Ubuge in a headlock. "Nice try Ubuge" Bardock said. He let her go and scratched behind her ears. "So why'd you follow me out here? Are you bored to" Bardock asked. Ubuge gave a mew. "Well I guess we can be bored together" Bardock said. He sat down next to Ubuge then fell back into the soft yellow grass. Ubuge rested her head on Bardock's stomach and the stayed there for a long time listening to the wind and the birds.

A noise alerted Ubuge and she raised her head off Bardock. Bardock heard it as well. "What do you think it was" Bardock asked. Ubuge just got up and started walking in the direction of the sound. "Alright lets investigate, there's nothing better to do" Bardock said getting up and following her. They were headed for the forest. "Hmm never been this far from Soba's house before" Bardock said. Then the noise sounded again. The sound was definitely coming from the forest.

As they proceeded into the forest Bardock noticed that the birds were going in the opposite direction. "Whatever it is, it spooked the birds" he said. He could see claw marks on more and more trees as they went. Ubuge started to growl. Out of nowhere a giant sloth fell from a tree. It was 9ft tall and had red fur. It growled making an unusual sound. It was the same sound that Bardock and Ubuge heard before. "Well you're a big one aren't you" Bardock said. The sloth swung its claws at Bardock. He easily dodged them. When the sloth went to strike again Bardock zapped behind him bewildering the sloth. It was looking around trying to find him. 'This thing is slow and stupid. This will be easy' Bardock thought. Then without warning the sloth swung its massive arm, and hit Bardock sending him through a few trees. "Ok maybe it's not that stupid after all" Bardock said wiping away some spit on his lower lip.

Bardock charged the sloth at high speeds. The sloth swung its arms around trying to hit Bardock to no avail. Bardock went to punch it in the gut, but when he made contact it felt like he hit a brick wall. "Son of a…" he started, but before he could finish he was knocked away. "What is that thing made out of" Bardock asked shaking his throbbing fist. Bardock got an idea. He zapped behind the sloth and latched onto it's throat. It tried to hit Bardock, but its arms couldn't reach him. Bardock then felt the sloth walking backwards. He looked to see a large rock in the direction the sloth was walking in. "This is gonna hurt" he said. The sloth reached the rock then fell back onto it. Though Bardock was being crushed he didn't loosen his grip. The sloth was teetering. He slammed Bardock into the rock again. Bardock still didn't let go. The sloth gave one final slam, but he ended up crushing the rock. The sloth fell onto the ground with Bardock under him. After a few minutes and a great struggle Bardock was able to get out from under the behemoth.

"Well I guess today wasn't too boring" he said. Bardock turned to leave. He didn't know that the sloth was still conscious. The sloth swung an arm at Bardock's head. But before it hit, Ubuge jumped onto the sloth and clamped her jaws down onto the sloths neck. Bardock turned to realize what had happened. "Thanks Ubuge I own you an extra pound of food tonight. Ubuge purred then went under Bardock's waiting hand for a pet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys thanks for the like 4 reviews I got, and all the people who have favorite/followed me. Here's another chapter to pass the time for Bardock. No worthless fight this time. This will hopefully be a humorous training session for Bardock.**

* * *

**2 years later…**

'Alright Bardock now put on the blindfold' Soba said.

'What is the point of this?' Bardock asked with the blindfold in hand.

'This will help you harness your ability to sense the energy in living things' Soba said.

'Alright' Bardock thought and put on the blindfold.

'Now, try to find Aigyou, Chin, and I' Soba said. Aigyou went into the house quietly, and Chin fled into the forest. Bardock started walking toward where he last saw them. They weren't there.

"Well that was stupid. Of course they wouldn't be in the same place" Bardock said.

'Come on Bardock focus. Feel for our energy' soba said.

'Right' Bardock thought. He concentrated and in his mind he saw a blurry outline of Soba. He walked toward him, but as soon as Soba moved Bardock lost the vision.

'Good Bardock, now try harder don't let go of your focus' Soba said. Bardock concentrated harder, so hard that a vein in his forehead was popping out.

"Wait, why am I trying so hard? I can just smell him out" Bardock said. He sniffed and knew right where Soba was. He went right to him, but before he could grab him Soba sprayed Bardock with something. It smelt horrible. It was the worst thing Bardock had every smelt. "Ah what was that!?" Bardock yelled holding his nose and gaging.

'No cheating Bardock. Now use your mind' Soba said.

'Err fine' Bardock thought frustrated. He looked for Soba's energy. He saw the outline of Soba again, but this time a little more defined. He went toward him. Bardock saw flashes of Soba's outline as he moved away from him. Soon he was running after Soba. He was catching up with Soba quickly.

"Looks like I'll need to make it a bit harder for him" Soba said in Yardraten. Right when Soba was about to run into a tree, he teleported behind Bardock. While Bardock was wondering what happened he ran right into the 2ft thick hunk of wood.

"Ow" Bardock groaned slowly sliding down the trunk. Soba stifled a laugh. Bardock then quickly got off the ground and lunged at Soba. The only thing soba could do was teleport. 'How are you doing that' Bardock thought.

'It's called instant transmission' Soba said. Bardock tried again with the same result He tried again and again, but Soba wouldn't stop teleporting. 'Come on Bardock you can do better than that' Soba said. Bardock growled.

"Wait he's making me angry to stop my focus" Bardock said. Bardock took a deep breath and tried again this time with a plan. He swung at Soba and when he teleported Bardock focused hard. He felt were Soba was going and had his hands right in the reentry zone. When Soba appeared Bardock grabbed him. 'Got'cha' he thought.

'Very good Bardock. Now just find Aigyou and Chin and you should have this technique down' Soba thought. Bardock smiled and started looking for Aigyou do to her being closer. He slammed into the door of the house.

"I've got to stop doing that" Bardock said. He opened the door and searched for Aigyou's energy. She was definitely close. He held out his arms so he wouldn't run into any walls. He headed through the house step by step. He found her in her bedroom. He tapped her shoulder. 'Got you' he said. He then left, but not before tripping on a table. "Ok that's it I'm taking this thing off until I get back outside" he said. Once back was outside he put the blindfold back on. "Ok two down one to go" he said. He then took off toward Chin's energy. "Huh that's weird I feel 5 other energies near Chin, and Chin is 30ft off the ground" he said. Then Bardock heard a cry. He couldn't understand the cry, but recognized the voice. 'Chin is that you? Are you ok' Bardock asked.

' HELP ME I'M TRAPPED' Chin whaled.

'Hold on I'm on my way' Bardock said. He took off the blindfold and raced to Chin's location. When he got there he could see Chin trapped on a ledge of a cliff. There were also 5 monsters made of rock. "Well that's new" he said. The rock monsters charged Bardock. Bardock sent a kick into the first one cutting it in half, slammed his fist through the head of another, and threw Ki blasts at the other three. As Bardock went to get Chin the rocks moved. Slowly the monsters reformed and got up. "How…what are these things" Bardock said in disbelief.

The monsters charged again. Bardock destroyed them again, but they kept reforming, "This is crazy how am I supposed to beat these things if they just reform after I crush them" Bardock said. Then one grabbed his leg. He was pulled underground. The rock monster kept digging, and slamming Bardock around. Once they reached the top again the monster through Bardock into the cliff. Bardock had a few broken ribs and was bleeding. As he tried to get out of the mountain the monsters grabbed him. They held him and started to pound on him. Bardock could hear Chin's faint cries for help. 'Chin's counting on me to save him. I won't let him down, and I won't let Soba suffer through the loss of a son' Bardock thought. He broke free of one of the monsters grips, and caught the fist off one about to punch him. "I've had enough of you freaks" Bardock said angrily. He then used the rock monster's body that he had ahold of to smash the ones around him. Once the others were destroyed he threw the other into the air and blasted it.

"Wow is strong" Chin said. Before Chin could cheer the mountain started to shake. Boulders started to fall toward Chin. Chin cried in fear and curled into a ball.

"Chin look out" Bardock cried. Chin was frozen in fear, and Bardock was to low on energy to be able to get to him in time. "Chin get out of the way" Bardock yelled. The rocks got closer and closer. "NO" Bardock yelled. Suddenly the rocks stopped falling. "What's going on?" Bardock wondered.

'Mr. Bardock your holding them with your mind' Chin said.

"What?" Bardock said. He concentrated and raised his hands. He moved his arms to the right, and the boulders did the same. He then released his hold on them and they continued to fall. Bardock fell to his knees panting.

'You did it you did it' Chin cried in praise. Bardock chuckled a bit. 'Um ' Chin said.

'Yes Chin' Bardock answered.

'Can you get me down now' Chin asked. Bardock slowly flew up to Chin.

'Are you ok?' Bardock asked. Chin smiled and nodded. Bardock picked him up and flew him home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey what's up Guys and Gals it's Aron the Ultimate Hero here with yet another chapter of Bardock's Redemption. We are close to Bardock's departure from Yardrat. This should be the 2****nd**** to last one where he is on the planet so bear with me. Also I have a laptop now so I can write again. I'm not saying I will be posting every day, but I should I'll say again SHOULD be posting more often. Don't hold me to that. Here we go. **

* * *

**3 years later…**

After Bardock was healed from his fight with the rock creatures he was outside meditating. He could see a 6 year old Kakarot training with an old man that had a purple turle shell on, while Raditz was traveling in his space pod. "Just a little longer my sons I will find you" Bardock thought. He meditated for about another hour before getting up. "I should ask Soba when my ship will be ready" Bardock said. He went into the house to see Soba on the phone. Soba hung up and smiled.

'Good news Bardock your ship will be ready in about a year' Soba said.

'3 year? It will take that long?' Bardock asked upset.

'Yes, we took the designs of the saiyan space pod from your mind, but it's was a weak image. We'll need time to fill in the blanks' Soba said. Bardock's disappointment was clearly visible on his face. 'Cheer up Bardock. This means we have 3 years for me to teach you the final technique. Instant transmition' Soba said.

'Is that the teleporting technique you used against me when I masted senseing energy' Bardock asked.

'That's the one' Soba said. Soba put two of his three fingers to his forehead. 'Now to use this technique you focus hard on a persons energy. Once you've found it you…' Soba said then vanished 'teleport right to them' Soba said appearing behind Bardock. Bardock turned around.

'Wow that could come in handy later' Bardock thought.

'Now you try' Soba said.

'Alright' Bardock thought. He put his index and middle finger to his forehead. He focused on Soba's energy. He strained on trying to teleport.

'Come one Bardock you can do it' Soba said. Bardock tried harder. 'Well you stay there and focus If you need me I'll be inside' Soba said.

'Wait, you're going to leave me here' Bardock asked.

'Yes, now don't move from that spot unless it's with instant transmission' Soba said stepping inside.

"Great" Bardock said. He continued trying. He stood there focusing for about half an hour. "Oh come on. I've mastered my visions, telepathy, and sensing energy. Why is this one so hard?" Bardock asked getting frustrated. He let his arm fall and sat down on the ground. He started to flick rocks across the yard. Ubuge came over and started purring and rubbed her head on Bardock. "Hey Ubuge" Bardock said petting her. "I have to master this technique. It's the last thing I need to do before I leave. Also I have another 3 years before I can leave. I need something to do" Bardock said. Bardock stood back up. He put his fingers to his forehead. 'Come on, come on, come on' Barock thought. He found Soba's energy. He felt wind around his body. The next thing he knew he was in the air. He didn't have time to react before he fell into a lake. Bardock came up for air and spit out water. He looked down and saw a fish inside his chest plate. He pulled in out and threw it away. He swam to the edge and walked back to Soba's house.

'So how's the training coming?' Soba asked comeing outside. He saw Bardock was dripping wet.

'Fine' Barock thought.

'Where did you go' Soba asked.

'In the air and fell into a lake' Bardock thought.

'You need to focus' Soba said.

'I've been focusing!' Bardock yelled in his mind.

'Bardock this is one of the hardest techniques the Yardratens know. It's not going to be easy' Soba said. Bardock was getting extremely frustrated.

'Why am I even wasting my time with this training. All I need to do is focus on finding Raditz and Kakarot' Bardock thought.

'So that's your problem' Soba said.

'What are you talking about' Bardock asked.

'You're so focused and finding your children that you can't focus clearly on anything else. Bardock forget about your kids for a moment' Soba instructed.

'What?' Bardock asked.

'Do it' Soba said. Bardock closed his eyes. He let his worries and fears about his sons vanish. 'Now try again' Soba said. Bardock put his fingers to his forehead and focused on Soba's energy. He then felt a gush of wind. He opened his eyes to see he was in the air once again. This time he caught himself and stayed in the air. He got frustrated and looked to see where he was. Directly below him he saw Soba. 'Good Bardock some more practice and you'll have it down' Soba said. Bardock smiled and lowered to the ground.

"I have 3 years until I can leave to find you my sons. I better make the best of it" Bardock said.


	7. Chapter 7

*Teleports in*

**Author's note: Hey guys and gals it's Aron the ultimate hero her with another chapter of Bardock's Redemption. Here it is Bardock is finally leaving Yardrat. I'm sorry it took so long and that the last few chapters have been short but the rest will be longer I swear. If I'm lying then let me be blased by a kamehameha wave.**

**Goku: **Kame

**Me: **What's that noise

**Goku: **Hame

*Turns around*

**Me: **Oh hey Goku

**Goku:** Ha

**Me: **Oh my god!

*put index and middle finger to forhead and teleports*

**Goku:** On with the story

* * *

**3 years later...**

Bardock wass laying in bed sound asleep. His hands were behind his head. He was smiling because he knew once he wakes up he'll be off to find his son's. Then suddenly Bardock's face turns to one of anger. He was having a vision. He saw a forest with a small clearing in it. There was a tall pillar in the clearing that reached the heavens. Next to it was an Indian tent. There were four people standing in the clearing. One was a tall Indian man. He was very muscular with a few scars. He held a spear. Next to him was a small Indian boy clinging to his leg. A bit away from them was a man standing on a pink pillar that was lodged in the ground. The man wore a pink and blue rob with a symbol covering most of the left side of his chest. Next to the Indians was Kakarot standing in a fighting stance.

"Now hold on a minute that boy saved my son's life. If you have come here looking for a fight, you will have to deal with me first" the tall Indian said.

"It's alright. I think I can handle him" Kakarot said.

"It is my obligation to protect this land from enemies. Now son stay back" the tall Indian said.

His son smiled and said "OK" before running to Kakarot. The man in the pink robe laughed.

"What a fool. Why would you choose to take the fall?" the man asked. The tall Indian took his spear in both hands and pointed it at the other man.

"Enough talk" the tall Indian said.

"Daddy, be careful" the son said.

"I'll bet you fancy yourself a trained fighter. Let's see if you can handle this" the man said and vanished. He reappeared in front of the tall Indian and grabbed the spear. Both the tall Indian and Kakarot stood in awe. The tall Indian tried to make the man let go of the spear but was unable to. "What's the matter? Is it stuck? That's to bad" the man said. The tall Indian was straining to remove the spear. "Let's try something else shall we" the man said. The man released three of his fingers so that only his thumb and index finger were holding the spear.

"Hey, my daddy" the son yelled.

"Still stuck? That's ok I'll move it for you" the man said. He turned his hand and lifted the tall Indian into the air. Kakarot and the son stood in shock as the man chuckled. He then threw the tall Indian high into the air. "Here have your spear" the man said and threw the spear.

"Nimbus" "Dad" Kakarot and the son yelled. The Nimbus cloud tried to block the spear but missed and the spear went through the tall Indians chest. He fell to the ground the spear still in him. The son ran to his father's body and started crying.

"Daddy. Please don't go daddy" the son begged. Kakarot stood shaking with anger.

"You're next little one" the man said as he turned toward Kakarot.

"That's it" Kakarot said angrily. He charged the man. The man stood motionless waiting for Kakarot. He sent a kick to the man's legs, but the man jumped in the air and flipped kicking him in the face sending him flying into the tower. The son looked as Kakarot fell onto the ground near unconscious.

"That's all? Piece of cake" the man said.

"Goku?" the son asked. Kakarot got up off the ground onto one knee.

"I'm not done yet" Kakarot said standing all the way up only to fall back onto his other knee.

"I see, you're a gluten for punishment" the man said. Kakarot charged him again with another kick to the legs. " Amateur" the man said jumping and kicking him in the face again. He instantly got back up and tried to punch the man in the face. The man dodged and turned his head so his ponytail smacked Kakarot into the ground. He quickly crawled away from him panting. The man smirked. Kakarot sent a barrage of kicks to the man's feet but missed every time The man lifted a knee almost hitting Kakarot in the face. He backed up quickly panting. The man rushed him. Kakarot tried to jump away again but was unable to. He looked down to see the man's foot was on his. He threw a punch which the man caught. Kakarot sent another one with the same result. The man then stepped on his other foot trapping him.

"Settle down boy" the man said as Kakarot tried to escape. The man pulled his head back then rammed it into Kakarot's. The man let go and he fell unconscious. The man picked him up by his leg. He spun him around then threw him into the tower once again. "Well at least the boy takes a better beating then most" the man said grooming his mustache He turned to leave when he heard Kakarot's groans of pain. He turned to see him standing holding his forehead.

"Hey, ouch" he said rubbing the bruise on his head.

"So, you're back on your feet. I would advice against that" the man said.

"That hurt" Kakarot said angry. He put his arm down form his forehead. "My turn" he said. He put his hands to his left side. "Kamehame" He said as a blue energy ball appeared in his hands. The man's eye brow rose. "HA!" he yelled launching the attack. The man crossed his arms in front of him. The blast quickly over took him. When the blast stopped Kakarot stood dumbfounded to see the man was unharmed. Only his cloths were in rags.

"You ruined my outfit" the man said.

"You're still standing" he said shocked.

"Dodon ray" the man yelled pointing his finger at Kakarot and fired a small, yellow energy beam. The attack hit him in the chest right where his heart was.

"KAKAROT!" Bardock yelled getting out of bed. He ran to Soba's room. "SOBA, I NEED MY SHIP NOW!" he yelled.

'What?' Soba asked waking up and staring at Bardock.

'I need my ship now. I have to go, Kakarot's in trouble. He needs me!' Bardock thought.

'What happened?' Soba asked.

'I don't have time to explain. Where is it?' Bardock asked.

'It should be outside' Soba said. Bardock ran to his room and grabbed his cloths. He put them on hurriedly.

'Bardock wait!' Soba yelled.

'I can't my son needs me' Bardock thought. He ran to his space pod and opened it. 'Thanks for everything Soba' Bardock said as he got into the ship and blasted off. As his ship disappeared from sight Aigyou came outside.

"What happened?" She asked in Yardraten.

"I'm not sure. I hope he'll be alright" Soba said.

"Will we see him again?" she asked.

"I'm not sure" Soba said and turned back to go in the house. As Bardock's ship left Yardrat's atmosphere Bardock got settled in his seat.

"I'm coming son. I'm coming" Bardock said. He focused an Kakarot's low energy and set the calculations on the pod. "I'll be there in about 5 days my son" Bardock said and sat back in his chair.


	8. Chapter 8

*teleport in*

**Author note: Hey guys and gals it's Aron the ultimate hero here with the next chapter in Bardock's Redemption. The time has come Bardock has learned what he could on Yardrat and is heading to earth to find Goku. I'm so excited. Now that I'm getting into the story line from Dragonball I will update faster. Now on with the story.**

*Teleports out*

* * *

*five minutes until landing* the ship announced. Bardock looked up and saw the blue planet.

"It's the planet I saw in my visions it is where Kakarot landed" Bardock said. The ship hit Earth's atmosphere and quickly gained speed. Bardock saw he was heading for a mountainous desert area.

*preparing for landing* the ship said. Restrains appeared around Bardock as the padded insides inflated. The ship landed making a huge crater in the ground. The padding deflated and the restrains released Bardock. *You have arrived* the ship announced. The door opened and Bardock stepped out into the sun.

'The gravity is so much weaker then on planet Vegeta' Bardock thought. He looked around at the barren wasteland he had landed in. He smiled. "Good it looks like no one was around to get hurt" Bardock said. "Now, where is Kakarot?" Bardock said getting on track. He took to the air and searched for his energy signature. 'There are more people on this planet. It's going to be harder then I thought' Bardock thought. He started flying. 'Man all these people are weaker then the Yardratens. If it weren't for the face that Kakarot hit his head they would be gone by now' Bardock thought. He picked up on 3 power levels that were significantly higher. "That has to be where Kakarot is" Bardock said. He boosted his speed revealing his blue aura.

After about 45 minutes of flying Bardock felt the trail end. "I should be right on top of them, but I don't see anything. Just ocean" Bardock said. He lowered himself. As he descended a small island came into view. "Aha" Bardock said. He landed on the island. There was a small pink house with the words KAME HOUSE written on it in red. There was a lawn chair outside and 3 palm trees blowing in the wind. Bardock could here people talking inside.

"So you're saying that if something did eat the ball there's no way to find it" a voice inside asked. It was nasely and sound like a voice of a child.

'Well someone's in there' Bardock thought.

"That's right. Without a clear signal I don't see how we can do it" another voice inside said. It sounded like the voice of a teenage girl.

"But I have to find it. And fast" Another voice said. Bardock recognized the voice. It was another childs voice but it was darker pitched.

"Hey cheer up maybe that radar's a piece of junk" another voice said. It was from a teenage boy.

"I don't design junk" the teen girl said.

"We can't give up" the nasaly kid said. Bardock knocked on the glass door.

"Where we expecting company?" the teenage girl asked.

"Guests? Good I got the perfect gift for um" a deep women voice said. There was the sound of a gun being cocked. Bardock raised an eyebrow.

'She seems violent' Bardock thought.

"Put that thing away Launch" the teenage boy said. Bardock saw the outline of someone come to the door. They opened it revealing an old man wearing a red muscle shirt, yellow short, red sun glasses, and light brown sandals.

"Can I help you" the old man asked. He then looked up to look at Bardock's face. He jumped back and looked to his right then back and forth between Bardock and someone inside the house. "AAAHHH what the heck's going on here?" the old man shouted.

"What is it Master Roshi" the teenage boy asked. A boy wearing a green and red fighting outfit became visible. He had black roughly cut hair a sword resting on his right him and a small red bandanna was wrapped around his head. He quickly freaked out as well.

"Um hello I'm looking for somebody. Can you help me?" Bardock asked. The old man and teenage boy stood frozen in shock. "Hello" Bardock asked waveing his hand in front of the old man's face.

"Oh for pette sake who is it?" the teenage girl asked. She came into view she was wearing a pink shirt and shorts and she had long blue hair. She quickly screamed.

"Why are you all screaming so much" one of the boys asked. He came into view.

"Kakarot!" Bardock said. He stood there motionless.

"Huh, what's a Kakarot? Is that some kind of planet?" the kid asked. Bardock quickly ran into the house and got on one knee in front of the kid.

"It's you. It's really you. This isn't a vision" Bardock said hugging the kid.

"Hey Bulma, who is this guy?" the teenage boy asked.

"I don't have a clue Yamcha" Bluma said.

"Excuss me Mr." the boy said getting out of Bardock's hug "Who are you?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you have no memory of me" Bardock said. Bardock stood up smileing. "Hello Kakarot I'm your father, Bardock" he said.

"What?" all the people but Kakarot yelled.

"Um Mr. my name's Goku not Kakarot" he said.

"Alright pal I don't know who you are but we don't know anybody by that name so leave" Yamcha said.

"I understand your confusion, but your name is Kakarot and I am your father" Bardock said.

"Well there is quite a resemblance" the old man said.

"There's no way this guy is Goku's dad" Bulma said. Bardock tilted his head and saw Goku still had his tail.

"Here let me prove it" Bardock said. He unwrapped his tail form around his waist for everyone to see. The all stood shocked again.

"Hey he has a tail too" Goku said happily.

"How can you be so calm this guy shows up out of the blue saying he's your father and that your name is Kakoroot…" Bulma started.

"Kakarot" Bardock corrected.

"And now he shows us that he has a tail" Bulma finished.

"I like his smell" Goku said.

"Goku you can be so dense sometimes" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma calm down" the old man said.

"Hey, can I fight you?" Goku asked Bardock.

"Yeah, that's sounds like a great idea" Bardock said. Goku smiled.

"Wait a minute, you don't even know the guy. How can you just believe him?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm not saying I believe him. I just want to fight him. He looks strong" Goku said. Goku and Bardock walked outside while the other's followed.

"Oh man this will prove it. Goku's gonna beat the crud out of this guy" Yamcha said.

"I don't know Yamcha he's pretty scary lookin. He might be stronger" Puar said.

"Alright get ready Kakarot" Bardock said getting into a battle stance.

"I told you my name's Goku" he said as he got into his own stance. Bardock raised his power a bit.

'I don't wont to hurt him just test how strong he is' Bardock thought. Goku charged Bardock. He sent a punch which Bardock effortlessly caught. Bardock then tossed Goku back.

"I didn't even see Goku move" the balled kid said.

"Wow you're fast"Goku said. Bardock smirked Goku charged again, but before he could punch Bardock zapped behind him and punched him in the back. Goku fell unconscious.

"Hmm I wish you were a bit stronger, but I'll fix that" Bardock said smiling.

"Hey, what did you do to Goku?" Yamcha yelled running over to them.

"He'll be fine. I just knocked him out. He'll be fine in 20 minutes" Bardock said.

"So much for invincible huh Master Roshi" the balled kid said.

"Krillin this man is stronger then anyone we have ever come across" Roshi said. He walked over to Bardock. "So you claim to be Goku's father?" he asked.

"I am his father" Bardock said.

"Well while we wait for him to come to, why don't you come inside and explain it to use" Roshi said. Bardock picked up Goku and put him in the lawn chair.

"Hey Puar you and Oolong stay out here and take care of Goku" Yamcha said.

"Right" Puar said.

They all sat down on the couch surrounding the table. Bardock took a deep breath in. "As I've said before I am Bardock and Kakarot and I are not from this planet" Bardock started.

"Yeah right" Yamcha said.

"We are from a warrior race known as the Saiyans" Bardock continued ignoring Yamcha. "We live on the planet Vegeta or did as our planet was destroyed. Kakarot was lucky he was born and sent to this planet the day it was destroyed" Bardock said.

"What happened to your planet?" Bulma asked.

"Oh come on you guys aren't seriously listening to this guy" Yamcha asked. Master Roshi hit him with his cane.

"Be quiet Yamcha this man is telling us the truth" Master Roshi said.

"How do you know" Yamcha asked.

"I can feel his pain. His eyes don't lie" Roshi said.

"Our planet was destroyed by an evil tyrant who's only goal is galactic conquest. After years of service to him he killed us like we were dogs" Bardock said getting angry. He clenched his fists and continued "I tried to stop him but he was stronger then I could have imagined. I thought I was a goner but somehow I survived the blast and ended up on another planet, and that's where I've been for the last 9 years" Bardock said.

"Well that's some story" Roshi said.

"Did Goku's mother survive?" Bulma asked. Bardock felt a tear come to his eye.

"No. My squad was the first to die. My mate Fasha and my best friend Tora are both dead" Bardock said wiping it away.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Bulma said.

"To think Goku is really an alien" Roshi said "Well it would explain all the remarkable things he's done".

"Hey maybe Shenron can bring them back to life" Yamcha said.

"Who?" Bardock asked.

"Shenron he's a mystical dragon that rises when you gather all 7 dragon balls" Yamcha said.

"Where are we going to get 7 mystical balls?" Bardock asked.

"Look down, there are 6 right in front of you" Bulma said. Bardock looked down and saw the 2nd through 7th dragon balls. Bardock picked one up and saw it glow. He smiled.

"So where's the last one?" Bardock asked.

"We don't know. I invented this dragon radar to find them, but we can't get a signal on the last one" Bulma said. Bardock's smile vanished.

"Well you could go see fortune teller Baba. Her psychic powers would be more then enough to find the last ball" Roshi said.

"Who is fortune teller Baba?" Bulma asked.

"When ever I can't find something I've lost or misplaced I pay a visit to fortune teller Baba's palace. She always has the answer" Roshi said.

"How do you get to her palace?" Bardock asked. Master Roshi got up and walked over to a closet. He started rummaging through it and pulled out a map. He laid it down on the table in front of everyone. "Let's see fortune teller Baba's exact location should be right about…there. There it is" Roshi said pointing to it.

"From the west valley it's about 14 miles. Alright that's it we know where it is. Bardock if you don't mind I'd like to go with you" Yamcha said.

"Me to it sounds like an adventure" Krillian said.

"Alright. As soon as Kakarot wakes up we'll go to fortune teller Baba's palace to find the last dragon ball" Bardock said.


	9. Chapter 9

*teleport in*

**Author's note: Hey guys and gals it's Aron the ultimate hero here with the next chapter of Bardock's Redemption. So Bardock finally found Goku. I'm so glad. I'd like to thank some people for there reviews. Bulma3678 and Kagetoworld. Thanks guys for your help and support. Speaking of reviews please do it come on guys that's why that button is there, but when you review please don't just say "Update soon" or "Good story" please give me some advice or define why you like the story. It will make this story even better. Any way onto the story.**

*teleport out*

* * *

Goku woke up to Yamcha's.

"Hey Goku wake up" Yamcha said.

"huh, oh hey Yamcha what happened?" Goku asked yawning and rubbing his eye.

"Bardock knocked you out in one punch" Yamcha said.

"Really? Wow" Goku said happily.

"It turns out he's your father Goku" Bulma said.

Goku walked up to Bardock.

"It's nice to meet you" Goku said. Bardock chuckled a bit.

"Nice to meet you too" Bardock said ruffling Goku's hair.

"Alright guys hop in" Yamcha called. Bardock looked up to see Yamcha, Krillin, and Puar inside a capsal plane.

"No thanks Yamcha, I'll just take Nimbus" Goku said "NIMBUS". The Nimbus cloud came into view and soon was in front of Goku. "Hop on" Goku said to Bardock.

"How do you sit on it?" Bardock asked.

"You just need to be pure of heart" Goku said.

"Then I can't ride it"

"Oh, that's ok a lot of my friends can't ride it either"

"It looks like you'll be riding with us then Bardock" Yamcha said.

"Nah, I can get there myself" Bardock said.

"How ya gonna to do that" Krillin asked. Bardock smirked and rose of the ground.

"Dude, you're flying" Yamcha said surprised.

"Yeah, all saiyans can" Bardock said.

"Wow neat, can you teach me to do that?" Goku asked.

"When you're ready" Bardock said.

"Alright then let's go" Yamcha said. He started the plane and they took off with Goku right behind them.

'Hmm they don't fly very fast' Bardock said. He took off after them and quickly caught up.

'Wow he's fast and strong. One day I want to be just as strong as him' Goku thought. "Hey dad, why are your clothes so funny?" Goku asked. Bardock looked at his Yardraten clothing.

"I got it from the Yardratens. They all wear the same cloths" Bardock said.

"Oh. What Yardrutian?" Goku said.

"Friends of mine" Bardock said.

Inside the plane a light was flashing. "Yamcha what's that?" Puar asked. Yamcha looked down.

"That's the fuel gage" Yamcha said.

"Why is it say E" Puar asked.

"Huh" Yamcha yelled. The plane started to plummet Bardock noticed first. He flew under the plane and kept it in the air. "Hey we're alive" Yamcha said.

"But how" Krillin asked. Yamcha looked at a mirror and saw Bardock lifting the plane.

"Bardock is carrying us" Yamcha said.

"That increadible" Krillin said. Yamcha hit the speaker button.

"Hey Bardock thanks man. There's a town up ahead once we reach land again. Just get us there and we can refuel" Yamcha said.

**At the town…**

They were at a gas station refueling the plane.

"Hey Goku I've got a joke for you" Puar said.

"Ok" Goku said sitting on one of the wings of the plane.

"If Korin was in the army what would he be?" Puar asked. Goku thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. "A colonal" Puar said "You know Korin, corn".

"Corn, but Korin is a cat, maybe it would be funnier if I didn't know him" Goku said.

"It's just a play on words, Korin sounds like corn. That's the joke" Puar said.

"I'm sorry Puar, I don't get it. Look, ice cream" Goku yelled hoping down from the plane.

"Ice cream?" Bardock asked confused. When Goku landed his cloths started to rip.

"Goku" Krillian said.

"Your clothes are tearing like real bad" Yamcha said.

"Aw, I guess they got worn out with all the fighting" Goku said.

"Well I guess it's time we bought you a new outfit. I dought fortune teller Baba would even let you in the door looking like that" Yamcha said.

"I think that's a great idea. Can I get one too" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, you defiantly need new cloths" Yamcha said. They all left looking for a cloths store. Once they found one they started shoping. As they browsed the store Krillin got a wicked idea.

"Hey Goku, why don't you try these on" Krillin said handing him the cloths.

"Ok" Goku said and started undressing.

"Not out here, in the changing room you idiot" Krillin yelled.

"Oh ok" Goku said. He walked over to Bardock. "Could you hold my power pole?" Goku asked. Bardock took it and Goku went in the changing room. He came out a few minutes later wearing checkered socks, peach shoes, orange shorts, a blue button up long sleave shirt, a green vest, an orange bow tie, and a tan hat. Yamcha, Puar, and Krillin started laughing hysterically. "This stuff itches" Goku said scratching.

"Can I help you find something" the owner said.

"Hey can you make me a new outfit just like this one?" Goku asked holding up his old uniform.

"Yes" the owner said taking the clothes.

" Excuse me sir, could you make me one as well" Bardock asked.

"Yes sir. Would you like the same color?" the man asked.

"No thank you. I would like a green one please" Bardock said. The owner then left to start making the clothes.

"How long do you think it's going to take?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know Krillin. I'd have to say an hour or two to make two of them" Yamcha said. They walked out of the store and into town. "Hey, since we have some time to kill how about we get something to eat" Yamcha recommended.

"That sounds like a great idea" Bardock said.

"I'd love to, but I should go get Upa. That way he won't be alone and he can go with us to find the last dragon ball" Goku said.

"Sure, why not it sounds like a good idea to me. How about you Bardock?" Yamcha asked.

"Kakarot is that the little boy whose father was killed by that mercenary?" Bardock asked.

"Yes" Goku said.

"Then go get him" Bardock said.

"Nimbus" Goku yelled. The Nimbus swooped down and took Goku away.

"Don't forget your way back" Yamcha yelled.

"Ok" Goku yelled back waving good bye. Once Goku was out of sight Yamcha, Krillin, and Bardock started walking again.

"Hey Bardock, quick question, how did you know about Upa and his father?" Yamcha asked.

"I was given the ability to see into the future. Using this ability I've been able to check in on Kakarot. Even if its a little ahead of what he's doing" Bardock said.

"Wow killer technique" Yamcha said. They entered a restaurant and got a table.

"What can I get you fine gentle men today?" the waiter asked.

* * *

During his travel to the land of Korin, Goku fell asleep on the Nimbus cloud. He slowly woke up and sat up.

"Hey I'm here" he said excitedly. "Upa, hey Upa, are you home? It's me Goku" Goku yelled jumping off the cloud.

"G-goku?" Upa asked peaking his head out of the tent.

"Upa" Goku said smiling.

"Goku" Upa yelled getting out of the tent and running to Goku.

"I'm back"

"I missed you"

"Me to. Guess what, I've got great news"

"Tell me, Goku did you get all the dragon balls?"

"No, but I'm close. Just one more ball and we'll have all 7. Then I can ask the eternal dragon to bring back your father"

"He'll come home?"

"Yup, I promise"

"Thank you" Upa yelled giving Goku a hug.

"You want to take a ride on the Nimbus?" Goku asked.

"Sure" Upa said. They both turned to look at Bora's grave then left on the Nimbus cloud. "Your cloud is fast. How far are we going?" Upa asked.

"We're going to meet my friends then we're going to look for the last dragonball" Goku said. Upa turned around to look at Korin's tower.

"Goku I've never been away from home before. I'm scared" Upa said.

"I know, new things are scary like leaving home for the first time or broccoli, but it gets easier"

"But wait, I didn't tell my father why I was leaving"

"He'll understand, besides the next time you see him you can tell him face to face"

"That's true" Upa said excited.

* * *

Krillin and Yamcha looked in shock at the vast amount of food that Bardock ate and he showed no signs of slowing down.

"Man, I didn't think it was possible, but I think that Bardock can eat more than Goku" Yamcha said. Bardock then stopped eating.

"Kakarot's nearly here" Bardock said. He got up and left Yamcha and krillin.

"Your bill sir" the waiter said giving it to Yamcha.

"Holy crap!" Yamcha yelled looking at the price.

As Bardock made it outside he saw the little yellow cloud in the distance. Bardock waved his hand in the air to flag them down. As the cloud came to a halt in front of Bardock Goku jumped down from the Nimbus while Upa crawled down and fell making Goku laugh. As Upa stood up he saw Bardock. He quickly hid behind Goku.

"Hey, what's wronge Upa?" Goku asked.

"Goku, that man is really scary" Upa said.

"He's not scary, he's my dad" Goku said.

"I didn't know you had a father Goku" Upa said stepping out from behind him.

"Nether did I till earlier today" Goku said. Yamcha, Puar, and Krillin came outside of the resonant.

"Who's that Goku" Yamcha asked.

"Guy's this is Upa" Goku introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Upa said bowing.

"Hey" Yamcha said casually.

"Hi there I'm Puar" Puar said.

"Hi, nice feather" Krillin said.

"Hey Goku your uniform should be done by now let's go see" Yamcha said. As they walked down the street Upa looked around in amazement.

"You know Upa's a little coy, but I think she likes me" Krillin whispered to Goku.

"What are you talking about? Upa's a boy" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Aahh, I was joking Krillin said blushing. Bardock chuckled. They reached to tailor and Goku and Bardock went into the changing rooms. Goku quickly came out wearing his new outfit. Followed by Bardock. It was similar to Goku's. Instead of orange it was green (Same shade as his saiyan armor), he also wore a blue undershirt. As Goku wore black wrist bands, belt, and boots Bardock's were blue.

"They look even more alike now" Yamcha said. Bardock got a feel for his new cloths.

"These will do nicely" Bardock said launching some kicks. "Light weight but durable" he said. Yamcha payed the man and they headed out.

"Alright let's fly" Yamcha said. They got in the plane and took off Bardock and Goku following them. As they made there way to fortune teller Baba's palace Goku became curious again.

"Dad?" Goku asked.

"Yes, Kakarot" Bardock said.

"How strong are you?" Goku asked.

"Well to put it into terms you can understand I am stronger then the strongest person on this planet" Bardock said.

"How can you tell?" Goku asked.

"Well Kakarot. I've learned to sense the energy within people. You know the energy that you use to make your Kamehameha. I can feel it in peoples bodies. The more you have to stronger you are" Bardock said.

"That's neat. I can't wait to learn all your techniques" Goku said.

"In time I will teach you everything, but you need to start with the basics" Bardock said.

"I thought I already knew those" Goku said.

"My definition of basics is different from yours Kakarot" Bardock said.

"Hey, dad can you stop calling me that?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot is your name. I don't mind your friends calling you Goku, but I will call you by your real, saiyan name" Bardock said.

"Ok" Goku said. As they flew storm clouds approached. The wind started to pick up shaking the plane.

"I hope they'll be ok in there" Bardock said.

"Hey dad, what are those?" Goku asked pointing ahead of them. Bardock looked to see several tornadoes Yamcha started to swerve the plane to dodge them. He then pulled up to reach higher altitude. Lightning threatened to strike the plane as they flew through the clouds. The cries of Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, and Upa could be heard from inside the plane. Bardock got in front of the plane.

"Full Power Energy Wave" Bardock yelled launching a blue energy beam from his right hand. The beam cut through the clouds reveling a way out. Yamcha gunned it and shot out of the storm. He sighed in relief.

"Oh man that was close" Yamcha said "You ok back there?" He turned to see Upa clinging to Krillin for dear life.

"I think so" Krillin said his face blue from lack of oxygen. Krillin pried Upa off him and looked out the window. "Hey look I see a lake with a building on it" Krillin said.

"He's right I see it to" Puar said.

"Let's go" Yamcha said turning the plane. Bardock and Goku followed. They landed by some palm trees near the entrance Bardock and Goku started to look around as they got out of the plane.

"Hey thanks Bardock. You saved our lives man" Yamcha said.

"No problem" Bardock said.

"This place is very strange" Upa said.

"Popular by the looks of it. Check out that crowd" Krillin said. They walked toward the crowd.

"Hi" Yamcha said sheepishly. A group of men looked at him angrily. "Nice weather" Yamcha said shaking a bit.

"Welcome" a pink ghost with a hat and high pitch voice said "Now get in line quickly. Formation before information as I always say".

"Hi, is this fortune collor Baba's house?" Goku asked.

"Teller, fortune teller, and it's a palace not a house" the ghost said. "Ok are you six together?" the ghost asked.

"Uh yes, yes we are" Yamcha said.

"Good, good, marvelous" the ghost said smiling. It turned to leave. "Just wait until I call you and try the veal" the ghost said.

"What was that?" Krillin asked.

" Judging by the size of those guys they should be calling her fortune wrestler Bada" Yamcha said ignoring Krillin's question.

"I want you to know if this gets out of hand I want you to know I'm behind you, way behind you. In fact I'll be in the airplane ready to take off" Krillin said.

"Uncanny I should have known the diamond necklace was behind the bar" a man said. He was wearing a nice suit and was carrying a cane.

"Nana will be so releaved to have it returned to her" the women behind him said. She was wearing a fancy pink dress, white gloves, a hat with a frilly feather in it and white high heeled shoes.

"Yes, now she can join her sister at the yacht club and we will have a happy pooch again all thanks to Bada" the man said getting into the limo.

"They were normal looking anyway, I'm sure we'll be fine" Krillin said.

"Alright next up, follow me, remember stay together" the ghost said to the group of men.

"Victory will be ours" one said as they entered.

"Those guys acted as if they where headed into battle" Krillin said.

"Yeah" Yamcha said.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Puar asked. The sounds of screams erupted from the entrance Upa clung to Yamcha's leg in fear.

"It doesn't sound like they're having fun" Yamcha said scared. Then slowly the men came out in ruin. They were bandaged and using crutches.

"Heal quickly, come back soon" the ghost said laughing and waving. The men looked back terrified and started to run for the hills. "Thank you for your patients, follow me please" the ghost said.

"Wait, what happened to them? Why were they all banged up?" Yamcha asked. They ghost smiled bigger, laughed lounder, and went into the palace a bit.

"Lets go" the ghost said going further in. Bardock started in.

"Come on" Bardock said. Goku followed him. Reluctantly the others followed aswell. They walked across a bridge

"Hurry now don't dottle" the ghost said.

"This is to dangerous" Upa said.

"I'm not scared" Krillin badly lied. The approached a dome shaped building.

"Behold fortune teller Baba" the ghost said. They looked around, but saw nothing in the dark room. Bardock looked up and saw a crystal ball. It glowed and started to lower. The glowing stopped to reveal an old lady with purple hair, wearing a black cloak and hat, sitting on the crystal ball.

"Oh my, you've brought me young ones this time" Baba said. Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, and Upa stared to shutter.

"So you're fortune seller Baba" Goku said.

"Fortune teller Baba" she corrected.

"That's a funny name" Goku said.

"It's forboating and mysterious" Baba yelled.

"Ok, can you help use find what we're looking for" Goku asked.

"Certainly, what is lost I can find" Baba said. They all smiled.

"Yes this is perfect. You know for being such a creepy old lady she is kind of nice" Krillin said.

" Of course there is a small fee for my troubles" Baba said.

"How much do you charge to tell fortunes?" Yamcha asked.

"Before taxs and with coupons it will run you roughly around 10,000,000 Zeni" Baba said.

"What? 10,000,000 Zeni" Yamcha, Krillin, and Puar yelled.

"What's the matter, is that a lot?" Goku asked.

"I beg your pardon ma'am, but we don't have that much money" Yamcha said.

"Don't you fret young man. We have an alternate method of payment" Baba said. "Come along follow Baba" she said and turned to leave.

"Hey wait, where are we going" Yamcha asked. They started to follow the old women out of the dark room onto another bridge.

"I don't like this Yamcha" Krillin said.

"Be prepared to run on my signal" Yamcha said. Baba stopped and turned around in front of a medium sized, circular platform.

"Here's how it works your group will do battle with my fighters one on one" Baba said "If your team member wins they will move onto the next match. If they lose another member will resume the battle. This will continue until one side wins. If you defeat all five of my fighters I will tell your fortune for free"

"Is that it? Piece of cake" Yamcha said.

"Fighting is what we do. We're practically experts" Krillin said. "You don't know who you're dealing with. Three of use have participated in the world martial arts tornument. Very successively I might add so your crew should be no problem" Krillin boasted.

"Well I guess I'm in the presence of greatness. I shall strive to make this worthy of your skills" Baba said as her crystal ball started to glow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey what's up guys and gals it's Aron the ultimate hero here with the next chapter in Bardock's Redemption. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I lost interest in the story for a bit, but I'm not quitting this at all. **

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You want us to fight your 5 guys in a series of one on one matches and if we win you'll tell us our fortunes for free" Yamcha said.

"That's right, you're correct, but I warn you, think this through carfully these are no ordinary fighters" Baba said.

"We know what we're doing, bring it on" Yamcha said enthusiastically.

"I'd like to help you, but I left my spear at home" Upa said.

"I'd prefure to be a spectator on this one" Puar said.

"Ok let's go it's the 4 of us vs your 5 warriors" Yamcha said "What are the rules of the fight?"

"It's very simple. We'll continue until one person is either throw into the lake or gives up" Baba explained.

"You're right it is simple. I like it that way" Yamcha said.

"I hope your fighters are ready to take a bath" Krillin said.

"Well what fine spirit, now which one of you is going to fight first" Baba asked.

"Come on isn't it obvious" Krillin asked stepping up.

"Splended" Baba said.

"Hey Krillin good luck" Goku yelled.

"Yeah well get comfortable you might be there for a while. There's gonna be 5 wet fighters before I leave the ring" Krillin said stretching.

"Just put'em down quick" Yamcha said.

"Don't worry I got it made. I remember everything from the last tournament" Krillin said.

"Fang the vampire come forth" Baba summond.

"Fang the vampire? You gotta be kinding me" Krillin said annoyed. Baba chuckled while a little blue bat flew out of the domb building behind the ring. The bat hovered above the ring. "A bat, this is a joke right? I'm a fighter not a zoo keeper" Krillin said. Then in a puff of smoke the bat transformed into a scrony, blue skinned man with redish black spiked hair and fangs that was dressed like a boxer.

"Woah how'd he do that" Goku asked in amazement as Fang began to dance.

"Woah that guy needs a tan" Krillian said in shock.

"What, is he gonna dance or fight" Yamcha said getting annoyed.

"Let the match begin" Baba announced.

Krillin and Fang got into a fighting stance.

'This weirdo doesn't stand a chance' Krillin thought smirking.

"Ready, set, and go" Baba proclaimed.

'I was hopping for a little challenge, oh well' Krillin thought and charged toward Fang. Fang started dancing again, confusing Krillin and making him fall. "You got lucky but it won't happen again" Krillin said dazzed. Fang sent a kick toward Krillin's head making him stumble. Fang quickly followed with a few jabs in Krillin's in the face. "Don't go getting carried away," Krillin said getting his barrings back "that was a lucky shot and I won't be giving you a second one. You don't know who you're messing with". Fang laughed and started dancing again. "Stop dancing and fight!" Krillin yelled chargeing again. Fang stood and waited while Krillin sent a flying kick at him. Fang leaped out of the way and transformed back into a bat, confusing everyone.

"I don't get it Yamcha," Goku said "Why did he turn into a bat again?"

"I don't know but he's up to something" Yamcha deduced. Fang started to fly around everywhere. Krillin chased after him throwing punches and kicks.

'What is he doing?' Bardock thought. His eyes opened wide in realization. "Krillin look out!" Bardock yelled. Fang turned back into a vampire and bite down onto Krillin's head.

"Get off of me! Let go!" Krillin shouted as Fang begain to drink his blood.

"Come on Krillin get out of there, fight him, move" Yamcha screamed.

"Tell me something I don't know" Krillin said back as he began running around the fighting ring trying to shack off the vampire.

"Good, keep up the good show, this is what I call quality entertainment" Baba said amused.

"Krillin shake him off" Goku growled. Krillin leaped into the air causeing Fang to release him. Fang landed on his feet laughing while Krillin crashed on his head. He slowly got up and teetered a felt his head then looked at his hands to see the blood that was leaking from the holes left by Fang's fangs. "What? What is this" Krillin asked scared.

"Krillin what's wrong? Are you alright?" Yamcha asked with an angry concern. Fang laughed, blood dripping from his fangs.

"Thanks for the breakfast, are you free for lunch? You can be the main corse" Fang laughed wiping the blood away. Krillin tried to focus but kept teetering.

"You've lost a lot of nutrients, you need to be replenished, give up and you will be restored" Baba said gestering toward the ghost who had an I.V. with blood in it.

"You're supposed to fight not eat me fang face" Krillin said angerly. Pour started to pour out of his head quicker.

"Easy Krillin, she's right, your head looks like a big tomatoe. Now settle down" Yamcha instructed.

"Happy thought, happy thoughts" Krillin chanted trying to calm down. The blood slowly stopped flowing.

"That's a neat trick Krillin from here it almost looks like you have hair" Goku laughed.

"Shut up" Krillin yelled making the blood flow again. "I don't feel so good" Krillin mumbled as he began tettering again. Fang laughed as he charged toward Krillin. He leaped into the air and delivered a knee to the back of Krillin's neck sending him into the lake.

"Fill him up Ghost" Baba commanded. Ghost went and got Krillin out of the water and inserted the I.V.

"He'll be good as new" Ghost informed while Krillin moaned.

"Krillin are you ok?" Goku asked.

"Hang in there" Yamcha said.

"He'll be fine, he's a fighter" Bardock reassured them. After a while Krillin came around. Ghost bandaged his head.

"There we go you'll be just fine" Ghost said with a laugh.

"Krillin what happened didn't you say you where going to fight all five?" Goku asked.

"That's what I was doing until you broke my concentration" Krillin yelled.

"Krillin has been defeated, who will be the next to challenge my fighter?" Baba asked.

"I'll fight" Bardock said stepping into the ring.

"Be careful Bardock she's tricky" Krillin warned.

"Alright begin" Baba said. The next thing anyone saw was Fang splashing into the lake.

"What was that?" Goku asked.

"How did he do that?" Yamcha asked amazed.

"That was a nice warm up round now you may face my real fighters" Baba said.

"Let's hurry this along I want to see what they can do" Bardock said.

"Vigar I like that, but I wonder if you would be so eager if you knew who you where about to fight. Krillin was overly confident as well and look what happened to him" Baba said.

"Quit stallin bring out his opponent" Yamcha shouted.

"Pay attention young ones for his opponent is already here" Baba said. Yamcha started looking around the arena but only saw Bardock.

"Where? I don't see anyone" Yamcha asked still looking.

"I told you that old lady can't be trusted" Krillin said.

"Let the match begin" Baba announced. Bardock stood there, arms crossed waiting. He then sent a back fist behind him and there was a splash.

"What happened" Goku asked looking around.

"Nice try Baba, but invisible men are no threat to me" Bardock said.

"What does invisible mean?" Goku asked.

"It means it can't be seen, but I don't need to see to fight" Bardock said.

"Your skills are impressive but that won't save you from my remaining forces" Baba said with a chuckle.

"What ever I'm done anyway. Yamcha you're up" Bardock said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to see how good you are" Bardock said.

"Uh, sure ok" Yamcha said slightly confused.


End file.
